RinJyuKen Fantastic Technique
by Magicgirl29
Summary: A new RinJyuKen is capable of a lot more than he is letting on. Could it be that Kosui has become more powerful than Rio-sama? Will the Gekirangers be able to fight back against him? Written from Retsu's POV .
1. Chapter 1

Written from Retsu's POV.

I woke up earlier than the other Gekirangers this morning to get some extra training done. Master Shafu wouldn't mind and I'm almost certain Miki would be too preoccupied doing something else to notice. I was dressed in my usual blue training suit and the gloves that help me transform into a Gekiranger.

I approached the robot and readied my fists. Recently I feel as though I have something to prove, not to the master or the others, it seems more personal. If I'm going to be the Geki of fantastic technique then I have to step up my game much more. Ran has certainly improved fantastically in the past week, and Jan... I clench my fists tighter. I know we can count on him but he is an outsider, it angers me to know that he has such strength when he barely trains. He was raised in the wild, yet he acts like such a child. Of course, he is useful for the team. We wouldn't be able to access our triangle without him. Still. I don't hate him, he is like a friend like Ran but, I guess I just wish he would take this seriously.

I slammed my fist into the hand of the robot again, kicking up the level. I continued to force my strength to show in my speed. I may not be as fast as Ran but I am definitely more focused than Jan. I think back to all that has angered me, this fuels my determination to work harder than ever before.

I remember back to that damned Moriya. The one that made a fool of me and my techniques. I grit my teeth at the memory. Of course I had defeated him. Yet, the anger never truly left. It is bitter to face defeat before victory.

"Retsu-kun?" I stopped fighting and turned to face the director. How long had she been there? I just realized I had been sweating a little from my angered workout. I took slow breaths to calm my temper as I looked at her confused and slightly concerned face. "Are you alright?" Her voice was lacing with suspicion. I shook my head and caught the towel that she threw to me, using it to wipe the sweat from my face. "Come on, it's only me here." I sighed and dropped the towel, turning back to face the robot but not fighting.

"I need to train harder," I said simply. "I won't be pushed around like a kid." I could feel her eyes boring into me.

"Is this about what happened with Moriya?" She asked calmly. I frowned and looked down without saying a word. I could almost feel her victorious smirk without even looking at her. "You are right that training is the key to your success, just try not to overdo it. You're no good if you're tired." I am tired. So much so that I feel like dropping back into rest right now. But failing to prepare is preparing to fail. I cannot let myself grow weak. I got into my fighting pose again until I heard a sigh followed by the sound of an opening door. Master Shafu.

I bolted into an upright position, all the anger and determination leaving my face. My left hand was held up flat and I made a fist with my right and put them together in a sign of respect. "Master Shafu!" He just nodded his head at me.

"How early for you, Retsu." He observed. It literally was. Most people don't wake up at two o'clock in the morning to train. "Is something troubling you?" I shook my head.

"No," His eyes opened, I gasped so quietly it was barely audible. "Come now, be honest." I nodded silently and moved to sit at the sofa by the table.

"I was just training." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie. I just wanted- no- _needed _to improve so much. My older brother would be ever so proud of what I've become. I could never dishonour his memory by taking defeat in acceptance. Then again... I remember back to the promise I'd made him. Never be a Gekiranger. But, I'm not a child anymore. He'd be proud to see how I'd grown.

"Without Ran or Jan?" He asked, standing beside Miki at the laptop.

"I need to do this alone," I replied calmly, looking down at my entwined fingers as I leaned forward and balanced my elbows on my knees. "There is still so much I need to learn."

"This is correct," My master said. "However, whether you like it or not this is a team effort. You need to work with Ran and Jan." I sighed and kept looking down. I knew I needed them but I felt like I needed to make myself as an individual even more skilled.

"Go back and rest, Retsu." I looked up at her fast, I was about to protest when Master Shafu held up a hand. He nodded once. I nodded back. Irritation filled my veins but I owed the master so much that to go back on his orders would be a strong sense of disrespect. I left and went back to my room to rest.

Later at 10:00am.

I walked into the training room and saw Ran already hard at work on the robot. Jan was sat, cross legged, on the floor watching her. Once the door closed behind me Jan looked up.

"Retsu!" He yelled, I frowned as usual when I walked up to them and looked down at him – who had now gotten to his knees. "Retsu, you look tired!" I rolled my eyes at him and walked past, ignoring his protest. Upon hearing what he had said Ran turned to look at me too, she stopped the robot.

"Retsu?" She said. "What's wrong; didn't sleep?" I didn't answer her right away, to be honest; I didn't have time before Jan cut across my words.

"Ujauja!" He exclaimed loudly, now on his feet and clinging onto my arm. "Retsu has Ujauja!" I frowned, mostly in irritation as I shoved him back, forcing him to let go of my arm.

"What is that? Stop using such weird words!" Jan frowned at me and ran to Ran's side and repeated his foolish word again. Ran looked at him and calmed him down while I walked over to the weight bench set against the wall and lied down on it.

"Retsu, what's wrong?" I waved a hand at her to let her know nothing was wrong. What is with everyone lately? Ran knows how important being a Gekiranger is to me so why must she question it every time I am focussed when we wake? I began lifting the weight, flexing my muscles and forcing myself to achieve a set target. I was distracted by Jan, who had bolted to his feet, standing as straight as an arrow. I stopped and set the weight back down.

"Zowazowa!" Ran and I exchanged a look, with a nod followed in unison we knew what was happening. We were ready. Running out of our training centre and into the streets, it did not take long before the screams filled out ears. Definitely the work of RinJyuKen's. I hear laughter that rises over every single scream in the area. There, stood on the top of a building stands the most hideous thing I have ever seen. Large with mostly the colours grey and an earthy brown covered its body. His long tentacle arms lacing around in the air as he stands laughing at the humans that run from him. He spots us and jumps to the ground. Time to fight.

"Let's go!" Jan announced loudly. All three of us stood side by side and extended our arms, forming a triangle with our hands.

"Tagire! Power of the beast!" We all exclaimed. I held my arms out straight, reaching out at both sides and resumed the sign of respect I had done to master Shafu previously. My left hand held up vertically and slamming my right fist into it. "Beast on!" I felt the rush of power begin. "Ah!" I waved my arms and held them like a seal to my chest before slamming my fist forward into the air. My inner Geki powered my battle suit as it poured out of the Geki changer. I felt the rush of my Geki throughout my body.

"Fantastic technique!" I yelled and flexed my muscles. "Geki blue!" The creature before us just laughed.

"Oh, come to spoil my fun?" He mocked. "That won't do!"

"Who are you?" Ran yelled. The creature stretched out his tentacles and suddenly one we hadn't seen came out of nowhere, catching us in the stomach and flinging the three of us far away. I landed painfully on my back and looked at the other two to check they were ok. They seemed fine, for now.

"I am Kosui; my tentacles make it impossible for anyone to approach without being flattened!" I gritted my teeth; this guy was already going to be a big pain. I could tell. I stood up and the three of us split up and approached from all angles.

Ran was first to lay an attack, she jumped into the air to land atop of his head with a hard kick. Kosui moved back and a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and slung her almost lazily over his shoulder. Jan attacked next, his fists flying rapidly. Once or twice he had been fortunate enough to land a blow on the freaks body but there was no stopping the fast fist work that then slammed into him in response of his own fighting. A spark came off Jan as he flew backwards with a cry of shock. Gritting my teeth I noticed there was no time to think as I suddenly plunged into battle. A tentacle came at me but I was ready.

"Geki fan!" I swiped the sharp edges across the tentacle and watched as it split and fell off the body. I grinned when I heard Kosui's wail.

"You bastard!" He yelled. I aimed a punch but he twisted and caught my arm, I ducked under the punch he aimed to throw at me. Glaring he let go and jumped back far, I was momentarily confused at why he had retreated. Suddenly I felt a tug on my left ankle and I looked down. The tentacle that I had just cut in half was clinging on so tight, I swiped at it again but this time it showed immunity to my attack.

"What?" I said more to myself as I continued to swipe at it. Kosui roared with laughter and I looked up at him just as the tentacle pulled at my foot. I reacted quickly, once it had let go I jumped into the air and flipped, landing on my feet a short distance away. The tentacle reattached, I turned around just in time to see Ran and Jan struggling to handle the RinJyuKen on their own. I clenched my fists and ran over to help them. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Mele.

"Mele!" I yelled out upon seeing her. At my outburst, Kosui turned and went down on one knee.

"Mele-sama!" He exclaimed. She walked up to him slowly and crossed her arms.

"Kosui-kun," She started; her voice low and calculating. "Why are you taking so long with these Gekirangers?" He kept his head down. I walked over to Jan- who had fallen after being hit.

"Jan, are you alright?" He nodded quickly. Of course he was alright, he was Geki red. Unbreakable body. Ran came over and stood in between us as she watched the exchange between Mele and Kosui.

"Apologies, Mele-sama. I collected the screams and despair." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Rio-sama will not be impressed so easily and neither will I. Finish them off, we can deal with them later." He nodded and rose to his feet. Myself and the others readied our fists to fight but before we had the chance to charge at him I heard Ran let out a scream. Startled I let my guard down to look at her, a tentacle had appeared almost out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist. What looked like electricity radiated out of it.

"Ran!" Jan and I yelled immediately. Pretty soon, after most of the volts had spread through her body, her Geki had vanished and she was left in her training uniform. Her hair was burnt and thick black smoke drifted off her body, twisting in the air and making myself and Jan cough so hard we thought we'd never stop. I looked up but Mele and Kosui had vanished. I was so furious, but that doesn't matter right now. I knelt beside her and pulled her body towards me so I could assess the damage done. True, she had worse, we all had. But still. I powered down my Geki until I returned back to my training gear, Jan did the same.

"We should get her back to the master and Miki." Jan nodded and knelt down to help me pull her to her feet. By this point she had been swallowed up by unconsciousness. We threw her arms around our shoulders as we walked. Many gave us worried and confused looks, some offered to help but some also knew who we were and knew we could handle it.

"That Zowazowa was very strong," Jan said, his lips set in a steady frown as though deep in thought.

"He's definitely RinJyuKen though, he can't have the same power as Rio-san." Jan shook his head as though completely agreeing with me. "We need to beat that guy, we need to talk to master Shafu about this."

"Will Ran be ok?" I looked at him and saw the worry clouding his eyes. I knew Ran would be ok, she's really strong. Like I said, we have all had worse and she definitely had worse. Though... I can't deny that I am also worried despite knowing she is going to be ok.

"Retsu, Jan, Ran?" Called out a voice. It sounded a lot like a very young female child. I looked around to find the source of the voice and then saw the little girl run towards us in her school uniform.

"Natsume-chan!" Said Jan as she stood with her eyes wide, staring at Ran.

"Ran?" Her voice going exceedingly high with worry, but not fear. Like her mother, she is very strong and fearless.

"She will be ok, Natsume," I promised her as I saw the director spot us and approached. Her face paling slightly at the sight of our comrade. "Miki-san." I said as she approached. She looked me in the eyes.

"Mele?" I shook my head. "Zowazowa?" Jan nodded and explained all that happened. She sighed and looked at Ran with sympathy.

"Well, let's get her inside. Retsu, help me carry her." I nodded as I watched Miki and Jan switch places as we entered the building. Master Shafu looked at us and sighed to himself. I looked at him and he looked back. I nodded once and he understood what had happened.

"It seems Mele-san is plotting something if she is so eager to end a fight. Let us take care of Ran-chan." I nodded and watched as Miki picked her up and gently carried her off to her room. I hope she will be ok.


	2. KiJyuRen? What is that?

I paced in my small room, my mind preoccupied with many things: Rio and Mele's haste in halting the attack, the new RinJyuKen's abilities and of course, Ran's condition. I knew secretly that she would be fine but still, the worry we have for each other throughout these tasks still remains. I heard a loud banging on my door, groaning that my concentration was interrupted I turned and opened it. Of course the one behind the noise was Jan. He didn't seem like himself, his face had darkened slightly in anger from what had happened to our comrade but the softness of his worry was etched deep into his dark orbs. Before I realized I had acted, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok, trust me." He opened his mouth as though to speak but then closed it and just nodded. He understood. "Has Miki-san said anything?" He suddenly looked as though he had remembered something.

"Oh!" He gasped. "Miki-san told me to bring you into the training room!" I nodded and followed him as he practically bounced off the walls and down the long corridor, the door slid open and we went inside. Ran was sat up in a chair but her top half seemed to be slanting downwards in a sleepy way. I raised an eyebrow; surely she should be fine by now. Just what kind of power was in that electric current? I slowly walked towards her and knelt down beside the chair she sat in.

"What is this?" I asked when I saw the shinning yellow light slowly dancing around the straps that held her arms and upper body to the chair, to secure her so she would not fall. I noticed the light gently dancing down her arms and stop at her bare wrists. Wait. Her bare wrists. Her Geki changers were gone! I panicked almost immediately. Why isn't she wearing them, what is going on? Just then I heard a smooth voice from behind and bolted to my feet in time to see Miki-san's solemn face set in a steady frown. Jan stood beside her and seemed to study her expression, trying to discover an unspoken explanation. "What's going on?"

"It appears the current that went through her body was draining her of, not just her strength, but her Geki." I froze. Her Geki was being sucked out? Is that even possible? Jan frowned as though in thought and jumped the small step and landed on his right knee beside Ran, looking up at her for any sign of consciousness.

"_MashiMashi?" _He asked. I found it increasingly difficult to make sense of the random words that he said but judging from the way he is watching the droplets of yellow light, I can guess that is what he was referring to. Miki walked over and stood behind the chair Ran sat in.

"The current that was removing her Geki was sucking it out through the source." She didn't need to say more than that, I understood. Her Geki changers- like ours- are very important to the success of our abilities. The Geki within us was much stronger in our changers; it housed the most power, though it never subtracted from that what was already within our hearts, our souls and mind. "What you see here is her treatment. The current still resides in her; right now she is fighting out the evil that has been planted inside her. The light shows that she is doing very well. It will be clear once she is finished. Until them, we must watch over her."

"Why is she strapped in?" Asked Jan. That was a good point. Miki knelt down just enough to run her fingers over the strap while she spoke.

"This is not only here to keep her body up but it does trap the evil within it, that way it can be contained and disposed of." I nodded. I knew more RinJyuKen would be around soon, if this one in particular has such a deadly power we must be careful. The last thing that needs to happen is both Jan and I ending up in such an impractical situation while Rio and Mele are obviously storing up more screams than usual. "Jan, master Shafu would like to speak with you. Come on." She gave him her winning smile as she led a slightly confused Jan out of the door and down the corridor. I watched them leave, not knowing what to do, I just stared at the door. I heard a low moan come from behind and turned to Ran, I saw her moving slightly only to be stopped by the straps.

"Ran?" She lifted her head but something seemed wrong. The yellow light surrounding her flickered and turned darker, a sickly colour of the one which was there previously. It shook violently around her as she raised her head for me to meet her eyes. I stared. She stared. Her eyes had clouded over, her light brown pupils turning black. I rooted my feet to the ground, something was very wrong. Without so much as a second thought she ripped her arms and body free from the straps. Before I knew it she was on her feet, giving angry pants, her body shaking. I walked towards her but as I reached out she grabbed my wrist. The gasp barely left my lips before she grinned. This girl was not Ran. She aimed a hit but I ducked under her arm and backed away. If I powered up now then I would wreck the place and possibly hurt Ran. I just had to restrain her; I know she is still fighting.

Now I understand why it was such a good idea to remove her Geki changers. She launched herself into the air and aimed a kick as she plummeted back to the earth; I twisted and looked over my shoulder as I saw her land on her knee in a stance. I turned around and caught each of her fists before they met there mark. I had to help her get her mind clear.

"Ran, stop it!" I yelled at her, whatever this was inside of her, it certainly had more strength than she could control. She snarled and I frowned in irritation. "Ran!" I threw her fists down and she stumbled past me, surprised she had been realised. This was my chance, I grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried her hardest to lash out.

"Let go, Geki Blue!" Her voice was hoarse and rough, it definitely wasn't her.

"Now I know you're not Ran, let her go!" The fighting back continued for a few more minutes and then, as though she had tired herself out, she sagged in my hold. I sighed in relief and picked her up. I carried her to the sofa and lied her down. "Ran?" Her eyes slowly fluttered open, what a relief. She's back. She must have fought all the bad out of her; otherwise she wouldn't be herself like now.

"Retsu?" I nodded and watched her sit up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." I shook my head, silently assuring her that I wasn't mad. She looked down at her hands and saw her changers were gone. Her reaction was the same as mine. "My changers!" She gasped. "Where are they?"

"Miki-san took them." She raised an eyebrow at me. I spent the next few minutes telling her everything what had happened. By the end she was frowning to herself in either frustration or confusion. I couldn't tell.

A few uncomfortable minutes went by in which I sat over at the table, lightly drumming my fingers on the table as I thought back to our failure of a battle. Ran was sat on the sofa, awkwardly twiddling her thumbs, looking uncomfortable about not having her changers. The swishing of the door sliding open caught our attention. Master Shafu walked in first; I rose and assumed the gesture of respect.

"Master Shafu!" Ran and I exclaimed. He merely nodded and stepped aside as Miki walked in, followed by a very confused looking Jan, scratching his head as though that would somehow resolve his confusion. Ran went to Miki in a hurry.

"Where're my changers, Miki-san?" She asked quickly. Miki just smiled gently at her.

"I am sorry, Ran, but until I am certain you will be alright I cannot hand them over just yet." That surprised me. I would have thought Miki would give them back once she realised that Ran was awake and ok. I looked over at Jan. He was frowning at the ground. What had Miki told him?

"But, but-!" Ran tried to argue but Miki held up a hand to silence her. Ran looked down and went to the treadmill and started to run. She did that a lot when she was frustrated or annoyed, distract herself, but then I did the same so I could barely even complain.

"That RinJyuKen was powerful; could it be he was RinJyuDen after all?" I asked. Master Shafu shook his head and in a rough voice said:

"No, he is much more powerful. He is-"

"_Zowazowa!" _Jan exclaimed suddenly, cutting off the master mid-sentence. I looked to Master Shafu to try and understand what was so plainly obvious to him but he showed no sign that I could read. Jan nudged me quickly. "Retsu, come on!" I nodded, Ran came up behind us but I felt the brush of someone's arm stop her, separating her from us. I turned around, shocked to see it was Miki.

"Miki-san," Said Ran, looking equally as shocked. Jan stopped dead in his tracks and turned.

"You cannot go, Ran-chan, without your changers it would be a pointless battle."

"What?" I snapped. "We can't do this without her, we're a team!" Jan nodded his head frantically beside me and Ran gave a determined nod of the head.

"She is not going. It's final." Miki said, her voice strong and showing no sign of backing down.

"Why can't she, I mean-" I started but my sentence was interrupted.

"Retsu." I looked at the master. Surely he did not want to keep Ran here too. "You and Jan both go." Jan tugged on my arm until he had pulled me out of the building. This wasn't right. It felt like she was being excluded from the team. We're going to be in real trouble if the creature mutates. There will be no way to activate GekiToujia.

"Jan," I said as we ran to locate the problem within the streets, he looked at me as we rushed. "What did Miki-san say to you when you left?" He frowned as I asked the question.

"She said this wasn't RinJyuKen. It's KiJyuRen." KiJyuRen? What on earth is that? I've never even heard of that before.

"What is that?" I asked. He just shook his head and kept running. "But, didn't she explain?" Suddenly Jan's eyes went wide and he shoved me to the ground. I was so shocked that my body didn't resist and went down hard. I gasped and looked up, ready to yell, only to see that Jan had jumped to the ground too. "Jan?" I called out, looking at him. I sat up quickly but flinched back when I saw a strip of electricity shoot right past my eyes and blow into a bin which exploded and scattered pieces of rubbish all over the place.

Now I know why Jan had acted so hastily.

I saw the electricity shoot in Jan's direction next; I covered my head as more shots whizzed past me. I could hear Jan gasp somewhere nearby. Panic flowed through me, had he been hit? I couldn't move, I could still feel the force of the high voltage flying past. If I moved now and got hit then I'd have to leave Jan alone to do the fighting – presuming he hadn't already been hit of course.

"Jan!" I cried out.

"Retsu!" He yelled back. I sighed in relief, I knew he was alright, just in the same position as I. "It's him again, the one that hit Ran!" I gritted my teeth. Not only did we need to learn just what kind of power this KiJyuRen was but we also had to defeat him and figure out if his effect on Ran is much deeper than we think. The sound stopped and I moved my arm so I could clearly see. Jan had got to his feet and rushed to me, going down on one knee beside me. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Where did that thing go?" He shook his head as I got to my feet. In that second a high pitch scream sounded around the corner. Seems we've found him. Jan clenched his fists tightly at the scream; I put a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. "Let's go!" He nodded and we both took off running.

The screams were drawing closer and closer, I could tell that this was definitely Kosui coming back to complete his attack. Suspicions confirmed. There he stood, atop a building with Mele grinning from ear to ear beside him. The sight of the two was enough to clear the area for us.

"_Zowazowa!" _Jan yelled angrily up at him. Mele looked down at him and jumped down, landing perfectly on both feet as she walked towards us. We prepared ourselves for an attack.

"Where is Geki yellow?" She asked, sadistic joy lacing her words. "I guess a child like her couldn't handle it." I clenched my fists and watched her, waiting for her to either provide information that could help us understand this creature or perhaps give more details about the current that had warped Ran's mind. "Anyway, enough of this talk. Let's get down to it." I guess she wasn't giving us any information today then. Jan and I jumped back and prepared to transform.

"Tagire! Power of the beast!" As our transformation began Kosui jumped down and started to charge up his tentacles.

"Geki rangers, back for more?" He cackled and threw a ball of electricity towards us; we easily dodged it but only at the last minute. The force ruffled my hair and for one terrible second I feared I had been too late with my movements. It was ok for now. Before I could even register his movements, Jan charged at Kosui, fists tightly clenched but weapon less.

"Jan!" I yelled but before I could even follow him I felt a hand pull my arm back. Turning my head I saw Mele. I didn't bother to think of what to ask her or give her chance to mock us before I twisted in her grip and jumped backwards, creating more room between us.

"I see your comrade isn't very good at cooling his temper," She sneered. "No matter, at least he has strength, which is more than I can say for you." I narrowed my eyes behind my mask, fully aware that she couldn't see it. I charged at her and she moved, almost lazily, to the side avoiding my attack completely. I clenched my fists tightly but she raced up to me, catapulting me across the rode by landing a hard kick to the chest. Grunting I waved away the debris that was caused by the land and most likely what Kosui had caused before we arrived.

Mele chuckled and walked towards me slowly, I used this time to quickly turn my head in various directions in search of Jan. He was a few feet away trying desperately to avoid the electric tentacles. I knew if I called out to him that he would lose his focus and get hit so for now I kept my mouth shut. Mele was in front of me completely now, I stood up quickly and prepared to jump back to create more room for an attack but she stopped me by grabbing my left arm. What on earth is she doing?

"Had any interesting little fights with Geki yellow recently?" I knew it! She did know something about what had happened to Ran. I didn't fight back, I needed to know more.

"You know about that? Why did that happen to her? The voice I heard… It wasn't hers." Mele smirked and let go of my arm so she could cross her own over her chest.

"Oh, but it was." I stared at her. The hoarse and cruel voice was definitely not Ran. "It was a mix of all the anger, pain, disappointment and pure _evil _within her." What? Evil? How can I believe a single word this woman says? I shook my head. "Don't believe me? You'd be surprised how something so small can reveal so much about the pain in one's heart. You know, I bet you have a lot of evil and pain in you. You could be great if you followed the path of RinJyuKen."

So that's her plan.

I jumped up and over her head. As I ran in Jan's direction, all this new information swirled in my head. Would she be cured by now? If what Mele said is true then that means Ran has a lot of feelings she had hidden from the team. Then again so had I. I had still never told them of the deal my brother and I made before he vanished and still, just knowing what my brother would say to me if he ever found out about the path I'd chosen was enough to draw fresh pain into my heart. I'd be a monster to the team if I was ever put through the same shock as Ran.

I looked up from my thoughts just in time to see a tentacle wrap around Jan, my eyes went wide as I feared the worst. Jan was smashed into the concrete and I continued to run.

"Jan!" I yelled but in the second I had screamed his name something happened. Jan was building up all his power and throwing it all in to one big roar. The force shook the ground and I found myself clinging to a street lamp to avoid being blown away. Kosui's tentacle slithered off Jan's body as the creature crashed into the road many feet from his attacker. I just hope that's the end of him for now. Kosui stopped and stared at us, his eyes hidden behind a seemingly dark mask that had covered his face from when we first met him. He was still. I stared him out, preparing for an attack when suddenly almost twenty tentacles came at me from all directions, even from above. They crisscrossed above my head making it impossible for me to merely jump away.

"Retsu!" I heard Jan faintly.

"Jan?" I yelled back, Jan's voice was muffled. Mainly because I was trapped. I lashed out at them but it seems they had built up immunity to any of my attacks. Two tentacles swept my feet from the ground and I landed on my back. Before I could even process what had happened two other tentacles lifted me up by my upper arms and dangled me in the air. Faintly I could make out an image in the entwined tentacles that surrounded me. It looked like a person. Someone familiar. Rio!

"Get it done now!" Rio's image commanded, his face devoid of any emotion. What could that mean? Did he intend to wipe out all the Geki rangers by forcing the evil within us to surface? The tentacles holding my upper arms began to grow tighter, I gasped sharply and tried to struggle. This wasn't what had happened to Ran. What's happening? I started to feel very weak and a little dizzy. Everything was spinning and reluctantly I stopped trying to fight back. It felt like my heart rate was getting slower and slower with each breath. My eyes started to close and my mind clouded over.

Just as I was about to drown in a dark abyss of silent confused, the sun shined through and Rio's image had faded away. Jan's fuzzy image came into view as – with surprising strength – he managed to pull the tentacles away by force. The creature just laughed and backed off, releasing and allowing me to drop to the ground in a heap. Someone was shaking my shoulder and calling out my name loudly into my ear. All I knew is that even now I felt dizzy. Almost like my Geki was becoming weaker and rejecting my body to store its power. Before I even knew what had been said both our enemies had disappeared.

"Retsu…" Jan said quietly as he pulled me up so he was supporting my back, making sure I wouldn't fall back and hit my head. I took a few slow and deep breaths. "What happened in there?" I told him everything what happened but he was just as confused as I was. Within a number of minutes I was on my feet walking back to the company building, Jan asking idiotic questions not worth answering along then way.


End file.
